dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Snake King
The Ice Snake King is a massive forty-foot-long Ice Snake and the ruler of his clan. Biography The origins of the Ice Snake King and his Ice Snake Queen are unknown, but they are both ancient, to the point of their names being lost to history, and possibly thousands of years old. For a very long time, the Ice Snake King and Ice Snake Queen ruled their clan of Ice Snakes, which was the largest clan of Ice Snakes in Antarctica. He also spent many centuries trying to hunt the DRAGONfly, whom he saw as a mortal enemy. Sometime in the twentieth century, they encountered Libo, who managed to defeat the Ice Snake Queen; however, the Ice Snake King escaped the battle and became the sole ruler of his clan. At one point, he also captured Alpha Team agent Kedalv. Alpha Team During Mission Deep Freeze, Evil Ogel formed an alliance with the Ice Snake King. The Ice Snake King sent his clan members to aid Ogel's forces, in return for guaranteed protection from Ogel's master plan. The Ice Snake King captured and killed many Alpha Team agents, but one in particular consistently escaped him: Frozeen. In one escape, Frozeen managed to blind the Ice Snake King. Shortly afterward, the Ice Snake King led his Ice Snakes on a massive attack upon Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters while Alpha Team agents were fleeing an assassin robot created by Ogel; the robot and the Ice Snake invasion were part of Ogel's plan to fully eliminate the Alpha Team. During this invasion, the Ice Snake King finally caught and killed the DRAGONfly. However, the smaller DRAGONflies were infuriated and swore revenge on the Ice Snake King and the Ice Snakes. The two clans fought each other in the Alpha Team Headquarters until eventually the Ice Snake King ordered a retreat. Several months later, the Ice Snake King was overthrown by Salvatore Lazardas, Lord of the Snake Knights. Seeking revenge, he found himself hiring PBB to do the job instead. He participated in the assassination of Lord Lazardas by bringing down the roof of Lazardas's throne room. However, as soon as he reclaimed his position as ruler of the Ice Snakes, the Ice Snake King ordered the deaths of the very ones who helped to kill Lazardas: Frozeen, PBB, Kedalv, and a group of former Ice Snake prisoners. He was full of gratitude, though, and wanted their deaths to be easy, quick, and painless. For six years, the Ice Snake King was not heard of again. Dino Attack For most of the Dino Attack, Antarctica remained untouched by the Mutant Dinos. However, about midway through the year, Mutant Dinos began to adapt and mutate even further to be resistant to the extreme cold temperatures, thus allowing them to start inhabiting Antarctica. Like most creatures, the Ice Snake King saw the Mutant Dinos as abominations. He found himself unsure of what to do. On one hand, the Alpha Team and the almost-entire Minifig population were inhabiting his territory, but on the other hand, the Mutant Dinos were threatening to take over his kingdom left unchecked. He eventually captured a group of Dino Attack agents and allies, including several villains, Alpha Team agents, and Agents. After interrogating them, he learned they were here to eliminate the Mutant Dinos. When Greybeard proposed an alliance, the Ice Snake King accepted, on the condition that he accompanied them in the extermination of Mutant Dinos. He did not want them running off on their own, as he did not fully trust them. After exterminating many Mutant Dinos and their nests, the Ice Snake King overheard Specs ranting about leaked information on the Antarctica mission, and suggested that there was a traitor who leaked the information. The Ice Snake King stayed behind while the Dino Attack agents and allies went to deal with the refugee facility riots, and was able to inform Raider where they had gone when the former arrived late at their last location. The Ice Snake King later agreed to help defend the refugee facilities from any remaining cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. However, the Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, and Agents suspect that as soon as the Mutant Dinos are exterminated, the Ice Snake King will revert to his old ways, and are preparing for betrayal. Abilities and Traits The Ice Snake King is forty feet long from head to the tip of his tail. He possesses incredible strength and, like all Ice Snakes, the ability to freeze objects. Despite being blind, his senses of smell and hearing are so keen that almost nothing can get past him. The Ice Snake King is a ruthless leader, showing no mercy to those against him. He has a bitter hatred of Minifigs and DRAGONflies. However, he does have an honorable side to him, as if he sees reason to respect another being, he will show respect. When he speaks, he tends to extend his 's' and 'th' sounds in his speech. Trivia *The Ice Snake King's real name is actually secretly revealed in Dino Attack RPG. *The Ice Snake King was inspired by the Basilisk from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Villains